


A Case of Doctors

by Elphen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Fifth Doctor - Freeform, Fourth Doctor - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphen/pseuds/Elphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and John manages to get Sherlock into a costume, which the detective is none too happy about. An explanation of what he's dressed as and why might change his mind, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Doctors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дело о Докторах (A Case of Doctors)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116094) by [Sevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima)



> So...I had a real shit day and wanted to cheer myself up with some old DW clips. That spawned the thought of Sherlock and John dressing up and since it's only just been Halloween, I figured why not. It really did cheer me up and well, I thought I would share.
> 
> No beta, britpicker or whovian ;)

“John, this is stupid.”

“Of course it is. It’s a holiday; it’s not supposed to be logical.” The shorter man adjusted the waistcoat that fitted surprisingly snugly on his friend. “Now stop fidgeting, you’re almost done.”

“The chances of you getting me to go outside in this utterly ridiculous costume are slim, to say the least, even more so the idea of going anywhere near anyone we know.”

“I never took you to be concerned with what other people thinks before,” the former army doctor said mildly. He hooked the, admittedly, ridiculously long and bright scarf around the pale neck and went to pick up his own blazer for the evening, dusting off some lint from the cream coloured material.

The consulting detective looked like he wanted to argue, but was failing to come up with a retort that would be sufficient and it was _annoying_ him. John couldn’t help his grin.

“But why _this_? It’s not even like I’ve ever watched the damn silly show,” Sherlock said eventually, settling into a sulk. “It’s a children’s science fiction show that makes no logical sense whatsoever.”

_Good thing I didn’t dress you in anything Alice in Wonderland related, then_ , John thought. “Yes, but it is _fun_ , Sherlock. This is the whole point of Halloween – dressing up as something you’re not and just run with it for the fun of it. You should positively bask in that opportunity.”

All he got in response was silence and a put-upon expression. The doctor sighed and stretched up to leave a soft peck of a kiss on full lips. “If it’s any consolation, you look good in it,” he soothed as he pulled back, leaving the man blinking. “You ought to look silly – hell, Tom Baker looked silly in the original, but he obviously loved it – but you seem to fit right into it, even down to the blasted dark curls. How _do_ you do that?”

That got a smirk from the curly-haired man. “Well, at least I’m not the one sporting a piece of lettuce on my white and orange blazer.”

John chuckled. “I’ll have you know it’s a piece of celery, thank you, and at least this is all block colours, not different types of plaid.”

“John.” Suddenly the tone was at least somewhat serious. “You’re planning to drag me to some sort of event with the Yarders, aren’t you?”

 “Nothing of the sort,” the doctor said, trying not to smile. The worry in Sherlock’s voice as he’d asked the question was barely noticeable, but it was there.

“Then what?” The suspicion was much easier to locate.

“Just...go outside and see what happens. Run around the city, possibly.” He shrugged. “We usually come up with something – or you do.”

Sherlock merely nodded. It was a fact. “I still wonder why you picked possibly the ones with the silliest costumes out of all of them, though,” he wondered as he put the Panama hat on his doctor’s – and Doctor’s – head and then adjusted the long coat that felt odd because it wasn’t his Belstaff.

_Because it fits you eerily well and I might have hero-worshipped Fourth a little when I was a kid_ , John thought, but forewent to comment that out loud. The detective, however, levelled him a look and the older man sighed, knowing he would have to say something.

“They were my favourites growing up,” he said eventually, giving enough of the truth to hopefully satisfy the other. “Though I admit I saw more Fifth than Fourth, except on reruns – more of the guy whose costume I’m wearing than the one wearing yours.”

“So...this is all for a secret fantasy of yours,” the detective surmised, looking equal parts amused, annoyed, bored and mischievous. “One you thought you could sneak up on me with the disguise of it being Halloween.”

John opened his mouth to argue, then, when he saw Sherlock raise a single eyebrow in his almost signature way, ducked his head in embarrassment. “Pretty much, yeah,” he mumbled, letting the Panama hat shield him a little from those pale, scrutinizing eyes.

Therefore, when he was suddenly almost bowled over by a consulting detective crashing into him, he was more than taken by surprise, even more so when kissed rained over his face.

Sherlock pulled back a little, staring at his friend and lover with bright eyes and a mad grin and for a moment, John did see his childhood icon. He blinked and it was Sherlock again, which was more than enough.

“You go to such lengths to get something properly made for both of us despite knowing perfectly well the likelihood of me ever consenting to wearing anything like it and you do entirely it without flare or pompadour.” He paused. “How do you always manage to be so utterly normal and unpredictable at the very same time, John?” he marvelled, sounding delighted. “It is absolutely uncanny.” With that, the shorter man got a very thorough snogging.

The consulting detective spun away, grabbing hold of the fedora on his way out the door and thundering down the steps. “Come along, John!”

As he watched the coat that wasn’t quite as long as the Belstaff, but managed to be equally ridiculously dramatic float out behind Sherlock as he ran as well as the absurdly long, multi-coloured scars, John couldn’t help the grin that spread across his features. He secured his own hat better on his head and started charging after his madman of a flatmate, like he always did.

Who needed any incarnation of a fictional Time Lord, brilliant and delightfully mad though he often was, when you had the real life embodiment of both madness and brilliance as a flatmate, friend and lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I think. And...I have nothing much to say, except that some day I hope to illustrate the two of them in this get-up. Oh, yes, and I know nothing of how the show was originally run or rerun.
> 
> Feedback is always loved and treasured, if you will keep the criticism constructive


End file.
